Escaleras, una caída hacia el amor
by MariiDii
Summary: Hinata es una estudiante de Fisioterapia, un poco torpe si. Gracias a esta torpeza se dobla su tobillo cayendo por las escaleras al estar distraída. ¿la distracción? Naruto Uzumaki. Una caída que acaba en la enfermería y termina con na cita ¿quien iba a pensar que ambos iba a coincidir en algo?, el amor a primera vista. ¡One-shot!


**¡Hola a todos!** tenia mucho tiempo sin publicar algo. Ando ocupada con mi universidad. y cuando estaba en los escalones de las escaleras escribiendo un mensaje revise mis imágenes y vi una foto de Naruto y Hinata. Luego se me enciendo el bombillo y decidí crear esta historia. Estudio fisioterapia :P

Bueno, ya basta de hablar mucho y ahora a leer, espero les guste. :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. son del creador Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es mi propiedad

**Escaleras**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Hinata Hyuga, nueva estudiante en la Universidad de Konoha carrera: 2 semestre de Fisioterapia*, desde el primer día en que llego se enamoro a primera vista de Naruto Uzumaki, estudiante de mención Medicina 3 semestre. Una caída por las escaleras es su "empujoncito" para conseguir el amor de Naruto o mejor dicho para que por fin los dos dignen a decir lo que sienten.

Suspiro por quinta vez en el día, apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y faltaban alrededor de 5 horas para poder regresar a su casa. Pero eso no era lo que la hacía suspirar, miro por la pantalla de su teléfono la hora marcada, 11:50, solo faltaban 10 minutos para poder salir a la hora de almuerzo y así poder verlo a "el"

La chica mordió su labio inferior y sus mejillas adquieren un color rojizo, mientras que en su estomago los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos. De tan solo pensar en que iba a ver a su amor platónico le ponía los nervios de punta, ¿quién iba a imaginar que chico tan opuesto a ella en carácter iba a tenerla así en las nubes?

Se encogió un poco en su asiento en aquella aula de clases, pero escucho que la llamaban por su nombre y volteo a atrás de su puesto para ver una chica de cabello rubio lizo y largo amarrado en una coleta mientras que su flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos azules claros.

—Hinata, estas en las nubes, Ven ya es hora de almorzar—Dice la chica tomando su cartera y su libreta mientras se sonríe a la chica.

—¡H-Hai!—Hinata guarda todas su cosas en su bolso de lado apresuradamente para ir al comedor junto a una de sus dos mejores amiga, Ino.

Hinata era una chica de baja estatura con unos hermosos ojos color perla y un cabello negro-azulado liso que le llegaba casi a su trasero, piel nívea, piernas largas y bien contorneadas, pequeña cintura y con un busto generoso. La chica salió de su salón de clases hacia el comedor junto a su rubia amiga.

Ino, era una de las chicas más populares en la universidad muy a pesar que tan solo tenían solo tenían 1 semestre, por si, apenas estaban comenzando el 2 semestre de Fisioterapia. La oji-azul ya era catalogada como popular por su belleza y no era para menos, ella era alta, su cabello largo y rubio llegando a su cintura, ojos azules y cuerpo muy bien formado eran lo que llamaba la atención en los chicos y las envidia en las chicas, pero para lastima de los chicos, ella estaba de novia con Sai, un apuesto muchacho que para la confusión de muchas chicas y chicos de haber escogido a ese chico trabajaba como mesero.

Hinata sonríe divertida al como Ino le dice que como podía ser posible que llegara a la universidad en esas "fachas".

La oji-perla se detuvo y momento y se miro de pies a cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Solo llevaba unas zapatillas converse de color negro, pantalón de mezclilla que llegaba 4 dedos mas debajo de su rodillas y una sudadera negra. Ella alza su vista y ve como Ino la mira con una ceja alzada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo quieres que Naruto te preste atención si vienes vestida de esa manera a la universidad?—Regaña la rubia a la oji-perla.

—¡N-No lo digas tan fuerte I-Ino-can! Po-podrían oírte—Dice la oji-perla nerviosa sonrojándose.

—Hinata, tu Sakura y yo vamos todos los sábados al centro comercial, y no te has puesto ninguna de las prendas que te hemos escogido siempre que vamos—La rubia se cruza de brazos, ambas chicas estaban en pleno pasillo casi llegando al comedor.

—L-Lo siento Ino-can…es solo que…No creo que n-ninguna de esas f-faldas, tacones y b-blusas me queden bi-bien—Dice Hinata bajando un poco la cabeza.

—¿¡QUE!? ¿Qué no te quedan bien? Hinata, ahora si estoy totalmente convencida de que en tu casa no hay espejos—dice la rubia colocando una mano en su cintura.

—Pero, en m-mi casa si hay espejos—La ojo-perla parpadea confundida.

—Pues entonces no te miras ellos, solo ¡mírate! Estas ocultando un hermoso cuerpo que atraería miradas debajo de esas sudadera, que te puedo asegurar que son 3 tallas más grandes de lo que deberías usar—responde convencida la rubia.

Hinata solo mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, y es que Ino tenía razón, bueno, no solo Ino si no también su otra amiga Sakura; su madre y hasta tu hermana menor hanabi que según sus dos amigas estaba a la moda y era todo lo contrario a ella, ya que a pesar de estar en secundaria tenía muchos admiradores.

Esas 4 mujeres siempre le decían lo mismo, hubo hasta un día en donde ellas se pusieron de acuerdo y ocultaron toda su ropa. Pero Hinata indispuesta a ponerse esa ropa tan…"reveladora" que quedaba en su armario decidió entrar al cuarto de su primo y colocarse una de sus sudaderas, un pantalón de él mas unos zapatos deportivos que no le habían escondido ya que estaban bajo la cama y para Horror de Ino la ropa le quedaba muy grande. La rubia se desmayo el día en que la vio llegar a la universidad con esa ropa, Sakura se quedo muda y en total Chock por minutos. la oji-perla podría jurar que a su amiga Ino y a Sakura casi les da un infarto.

—Hinata, si quieres llamar la atención de Naruto deberás usar ropa que te haga ver más femenina, Sakura y ya conquistamos a nuestros chicos. ¡Faltas tu!—La rubia comienza a caminar siendo seguida por la azabache.

—Pero…—es interrumpía por ino.

—¡Nada de peros! Mañana vendráscon ropa femenina ¿de acuerdo? —Se detiene y la mira alzando una ceja, Hinata solo suspira y asiente—Buena niña, Sakura y yo estaremos orgullosas de ti—Le acaricia la cabeza mientras sonríe—Hablando de Sakura… la llamare después del almuerzo a la frente de marquesina a ver cómo le fue en el odontólogo. Tu y yo sabemos lo cobarde que es con el taladrito ese— dice divertida continuando su camino.

Ambas chicas caminan al comedor, y van a los microondas a calentar su almuerzo. Hinata busca una mesa mientras que Ino estaba calentando sus almuerzos. Logra encontrar una mesa para dos y se sienta en ella, escucha unas risas muy conocidas para ella y solo se sonroja y voltea rápidamente hacia la mesa de donde provenían esas risas encontrándose con un grupo de 6 chicos, pero su mirada se posa en alguien en especifico, que se reía a carcajadas. El chico era de cabello rubio un poco alborotado, unos hermosos ojos azules, sonrisa que ella podría jurar que valdría un millón de dólares y tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla.

La oji-perla se sonroja y siente de nuevo ese cosquilleo en su estomago al ver la sonrisa del rubio, ella solo suspira y muerde su labio, Naruto sintió una mirada sobre él y dirige su vista un poco al lado de Sasuke encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro-azulado y unos extraños ojos color perla, el solo nota como la chica desvía la mirada y luego se voltea a ver a la chica de cabello rubio que llego junto a ella con dos cajas de almuerzo, seguro era su amiga. Naruto solo sonríe levemente mirando a la chica la cual estaba sonrojada.

Naruto siempre había visto a esa chica mientras practica en sus club de voleibol de la universidad mientras que el practicaba soccer con sus amigos, una que otra veces le dieron pelotazos por andar de distraído mientras la miraba. La había conocido el primer día que llegaron los nuevos aspirantes para la carrera de Fisioterapia, el color de sus ojos y cabellos llamaron la atención pero, su sonrisa y su belleza fue lo que lo cautivo completamente. Naruto supo su nombre ya que le pregunto a Neji si esa chica era pariente suyo por el color de ojos el asintió y dijo que era Hinata, su prima. No le sacaba mucha información a Neji para no recibir una paliza, pues el tipo se notaba que era un primo sobrepotector. Pero el destino había sido generoso con el, pues su mejor amigo Sasuke era novia de la mejor amiga de la chica, la cual le contaba muchas cosas de la chica

Sintió que le daban un zape en la cabeza lo cual lo saco de su burbuja y dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo el que tenia al frente.

—¡Teme! ¿Por qué me golpeas?—Exclamo molesto el rubio con una venita en su cien.

—Estabas sonriendo como un idiota, dobe. ¿Qué tanto mirabas?—Sasuke se voltea en su silla y mira la cafetería, deteniendo en alguien especifico entendiendo el porqué su mejor amigo no respondía a los llamados y preguntas que ellos le hacían. El azabache sonríe divertido y voltea a ver al rubio el cual estaba sonrojado levemente—Con que, Hinata Hyuga, ya decía yo que estaba en la cafetería.

— ¿Por qué no te dignas a hablar con ella Naruto? —Dice un peli-rojo de ojos verde esmeralda.

—Se hace llamar un don Juan con las mujeres y no puede hablar con la que le gusta…que problemático eres Naruto—Dice un chico con cara de sueño, su cabello era negro amarrado en un cola en forma de piña.

El rubio se cruza de brazos y frunce el seño y entrecierra los ojos mirando a sus amigos

—¡No es necesario que me destruyan y me lo saquen en cara Dattebayo!—exclamo el rubio alzando una ceja mirando a sus amigos.

Naruto miro como sus amigos y compañeros solo sonreían divertidos y siguieron almorzando, el solo frunció su ceño y siguió comiendo, para luego echarle un pequeño vistazo a Hinata, la cual sonreía por algo que había dicho Ino.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo estaba tornándose Naranja, ya era hora de volver a casa. La oji-perla caminaba hacia su casa junto a su rubia amiga la cual iba tomada de manos con su novio Sai, el chico había salido a recogerla e ir a cenar a su casa junto a sus suegros, pues su suegra lo había invitado a su casa.

—¡Nos vemos Hina!—se despidió Ino alzando la mano y despidiéndose de Hinata para cruzar por el otro lado dce la calle y abrazar a su novio por el brazo

—Adiós Hinata-san—se despide el chico con una sonrisa, o mejor dicho con la misma sonrisa que siempre tiene.

—Adiós—se despide sonriendo y luego sigue por el otro lado del camino.

Hinata mira el cielo anaranjado, ella solo suspira y cierra sus ojos. ¿Naruto sabía que ella existía? Era la pregunta que ella siempre se hacía todos los días, desde que se había mudado allí hace un año no había entablado una conversación con él ni siquiera habían intercambiado un "hola". Y para colmo, Sakura, una de sus otras amigas era novia de uno de sus mejores amigos y ni aun así habían podido hablar.

Sakura siempre trataba de que ella hablara con Naruto, pero era como si él la evitara, cuando se dirigía hacia él y su grupo el de repente se iba.

—¡Hinata!—grito una chica colgándose del cuello de Hinata.

—¡Kya!—dio un gritillo la chica tratando de mantener el equilibrio ya que alguien se le había abrazado del cuello y colgado

—¡Hina-chan!¡Cómo te extrañe! —Exclamo una peli-rosa mientras estrujaba su mejilla con la de la oji-perla

—¿S-Sakura-chan?—murmuro la chica volteándola a ver, Sakura se baja de ella y la mira sonriente.

—¡Mo! Tu, ino y Sasuke me hicieron mucha falta—dijo la chica para luego hacer un puchero.

—P-Pero…solo fue un dia...Bueno…creo que tampoco fue un día completo—murmuro la chica con una gota en su nuca.

— ¡Para mí fue una eternidad! La próxima vez que vaya al dentista será un fin de semana o un día que no tenga nada que hacer —se cruzo de brazos y luego le sonríe.

Hinata y Sakura se sonríen y comienzan a caminar, Sakura vivía a unas cuadras de la casa de Hinata. Al igual que Ino, Sakura es una de las chicas más populares de la uni, pues su cabello rosa y hermosos ojos jade no pasan desapercibidos por los chicos. Aunque su busto no es muy proporcionado, la peli-rosa tiene sus curvas, además de que es la capitana del equipo de porristas de la universidad, muy buena en deportes y excelente estudiante de Fisioterapia. Sakura era la novia del mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke, el chico más guapo de toda la universidad. Aparte de Naruto claro está.

Ellas tres siempre habían sido amigas de la infancia, pues se habían conocido en el kínder, después de que Hinata tropezó con sus pies tirando así su jugo de naranja sobre la ropa de Ino haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y lanzara su comida logrando que esta callera sobre la cabeza de Sakura la cual estaba sentada en el suelo.

Sakura miro con mala cara a Ino y esta a Hinata. La oji-perla comenzó a llorar mientras que la rubia y le peli-rosa peleaban y luego le echaban la culpa a ella. Las tres estuvieron castigadas sin receso por 2 semanas. Y en aquellas dos semanas se hicieron amigas y después con el pasar de los años mejores amigas. Se contaban todo, sus secretos, compartían ropa, hasta cuando iban a casa de una de ellas entraban como si fuera su propia casa y les decían tia/tio los padres de la otra. Con el tiempo las tres se dieron cuenta que querían estudiar algo que tuviera que ver con Medicina y encontraron una carrera interesante "fisioterapia"

Las tres investigaron mas sobre la carrera, les gusto tanto que decidieron probar a ver si quedaban en la universidad que están ahora, lo cual no fue problema porque el trio eran estudiantes de puro 20, puedo quedar en la misma universidad solo que en salones diferentes ya que Sakura estaba estudiando medicina e Ino y Hinata fisioterapia.

—Hinata, Ino me llamo y me dijo que mañana vas a ir con ropa femenina. Más te vale porque si no, Naruto no se fijara en ti—dice Sakura alzando una ceja.

Hinata solo suspira y sigue caminando junto a Sakura, para llegar a su casa y escoger una ropa "femenina" que no fuera una falda o tacones

—_Mañana será un día largo—_Pensó Hinata dejándose abrazar por su amiga peli-rosa.

Al dia siguiente….

Muy bien, definitivamente hoy iba a ser un día muy largo. Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, pero a la vez con mucho cuidado tratando de no caer con aquellos tacones baja un poco la mirada sonrojada ¿acaso había escogido mal? Su vista se centra en los tacones plataforma color negros con un lazo en los lados tratando de no caer y concentrarse para ignorar todas miradas hacia su persona, estaba usando un leggins grises y una blusa de chiffon blanca, su cabello estaba suelto y estaba usando un poco de maquillaje, un bono extra que le hizo Hanabi, la cual estaba emocionada cuando la vio con esa ropa y le dijo que no volviera a casa sin un novio. Hinata suspira y muerde su labio inferior nerviosa.

Subió las escaleras y camino por los pasillos a su salón aun sintiendo las miradas sobre ella, estaba avergonzada y a la vez se sentía muy bonita porque escuchaba susurros a sus espaldas como "que bella" "¿esa no es la prima de neji?" "Que linda" dios mío, que cambio" entre otros mas.

—¡OH DIOS MIO!—exclamo Sakura con la boca abierta mirándola de pies a cabeza cuando la vio entrar.

—¡Hinata! ¡Pero mírate! ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti!—dijo Ino abrazandola.

Hinata solo sonríe y se sienta junto a sus amigas, luego hablan de cosas triabiales y uno que otro elogio sale de los labios de Ino y Sakura pues a decir verdad estaban felices de que Hinata fuera más femenina pues ella sabía lo bonita que era. Cuando llego su profesor este la mira y alza uno ceja.

—¿Señorita Hyuga? Vaya, esta cambiada. Por poco no la reconozco. Por lo que veo sus amigas influencian mucho en usted—dice un poco divertido, pues el profesor era muy sociable con sus alumnos— Se que soy profesor, pero debo decir que esta muy bonita hoy dia—dice para luego caminar a la pizarra— Bien chicos, hoy hablaremos sobre los agentes físicos, abran su libro de "Analgesia por medios físicos" en el capítulo 4 de Crioterapia.

—G-Gracias—lo lanza al aire sonrojada como tomate por el cumplido del profesor, mientras que Sakura e ino se miran y se ríen.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, cuando se hicieron las 12 salieron del salón al comedor para comer sus almuerzos. Al llegar al comedor Hinata pudo sentir miradas nuevamente. En eso recibe un codazo por parte de Ino

—Hinata a que no adivinas quien te está mirando en este momento—le susurra Ino, Hinata mueve un poco su cabeza y ve de reojo que Naruto la miraba… ¿sorprendido? Ella solo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos vieron ¡Naruto la estaba viendo!.

Muy bien, hoy sin duda alguna le creía a Kiba después de ver a Hinata ¡que linda estaba!, su amigo se había acercado a él corriendo mientras le decía que la oji-perla había venido al escuela como una modelo de revista, y el solo alzo una ceja sin poder creérselo, pero ahora que la había visto se daba cuenta que kiba tenía razón, estaba esplendida, y pensar que ella ocultaba su...ejem cuerpo tras esas sudaderas, pantalones anchos.

Se sonrojo violentamente al ver como caminaba hacia una mesa y no pudo evitar fijarse en el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar y agradecía a kami-sama por ese efecto fisiológico en las mujeres cuando se desarrollaban.

— ¡Te lo dije!...debo admitir que tienes buenos gustos…—Dijo Kiba mirando a Hinata.

—Oye dobe, ¿por qué no aprovechas y hablas con ella? No puedo creerlo, mi novia es la mejor amiga de la tu amas y no le has hablado después de todo este tiempo—dice Sasuke alzando una ceja.

—Callate teme…hoy la invitare a salir—dice el rubio sonrojado tomando un sorbo de su bebida bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

—Problemático—dice Shikamaru y gaara solo asiente.

Hinata, Sakura e Ino caminaron a su salón de clases, subiendo las escaleras. Estaba n arreglando el ascensor ese dia para desgracia de Hinata pues no sabía muy bien subir escaleras con tacones, pero gracias a sus amigas logro subir.

Al llegar al salón de clases toman sus asientos y en eso Hinata se acuerda que tiene que pedir un libro de neurología para hacer su tarea del jueves.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?—pregunta Sakura

—No, iré yo. Tranquila Sakura-chan—la oji-perla sonríe y sale del salón, se detiene frente a la escalera y suspira para comenzar a bajar con cuidado. Mientras iba bajando logra ver como Naruto iba subiendo las escaleras, colocándose nerviosa y apunto de hiperventilar.

Como cosa rara en la Hyuga, se dobla el pie en ese momento de nerviosismo no se fijo en el escalón cayendo hacia adelante, Naruto mira hacia el frente, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con un dolor en todo el cuerpo y un peso encima.

— ¡Eso dolió!—exclama adolorido aun en el suelo.

—A-auch—se queja la Hyuga y siente que esta sobre algo o alguien. Levanta la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules los cuales conocía perfectamente. Se sonrojo al instante y sobresaltada trata de levantarse, en el trayecto siento un dolor en su tobillo y cae sentada en el suelo con lagrimillas en los ojos y agarrándose el pie pensando que tal vez se había hecho un esguince*.

—O-oye ¿estás bien? —Pregunta el chico tras ver con quien había chocado, se sonrojo violentamente, el destino estaba a su favor pero, la preocupación lo invadio al ver como la chica se levanta rápido se quejaba de dolor para luego caer sentada y agarrarse el pie no fue difícil saber que estaba lastimada.

—C-creo que me torsi el tobillo…—susurra con la voz rota por el dolor.

—Ven, vayamos a ver a Shizune, permíteme—Dice el rubio tomando en brazos a la chica.

—¡Kya!—exclama sobresaltada y avergonzada al sentir como el chico la carga cual princesa para salir corriendo a la enfermería, estaba segura que su rostro parecía un semáforo —_No te desmayes Hinata_—pensó para sí misma.

—¿No tendrás fiebre? Esta roja, a ver—Pregunta el chico, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni lo que hacia.

De acuerdo, Hinata sentía que iba a desmayarse, ¡estaba muy cerca! Podía sentir como su respiración chocaba con la de él y como sus ojos azules miraban los suyos, fue muy para ella y lo único que se le ocurrió fue echar la cabeza para atrás y darle un cabezazo. Lo único que Hinata recuerda antes de caer en la oscuridad es, el grito de dolor de Naruto y el golpe que se llevo cuando cayó junto con ella de nuevo al piso.

Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y los ojos le pesaban, fue abriendo los ojos completamente tratando de recordar cómo fue que llego allí, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería y luego un tono carmín se apodero de sus mejillas, saco los pies de la camilla y se quito la sabana, pudo notar un vendaje en su pie. Aun le dolia.

—¡Ah despertaste! ¡Qué bien-dattebayo! —Subió la mirada reconociendo la voz que le quitaba el sueño.

Mordio su labio inferior con nerviosismo siento sus mejillas calientes nuevamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Noto como una gaza cubría la nariz del chico y la preocupación la invadió. Por su culpa el chico había salido lastimado.

—E...Eso..—señalo tímidamente su nariz—fue por..Por…Lo-Lo siento—termino al fin mirando al chico con cierta tristeza.

— ¿Esto? ¡Bah! Esto no es nada, estoy acostumbrado. Mi madre me hace moretones peores. Además, es mi culpa por invadir tu espacio personal. Toma, te traje algo de tomar. Shizune dice que tienes un esguince de tobillo. ¡Una futura fisioterapeuta ahora necesita terapia que cosas!— Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente al ver la radiante sonrisa de rubio y como este le entregaba un Té de durazno en un envase de cartón.

—Gr-Gracias—La chica sonríe tímidamente

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo—Se sienta en una silla frente a la chica

—Hi-Hinata..Hinata Hyuga—se presenta tímidamente destapando el Té y darle un pequeño sorbo. Su boca estaba seca luego cae en la cuenta de algo—¿co-como sabes que estudio fisioterapia?

—¿Hinata eh? Qué lindo Nombre...¿cómo se que estudias? la verdad es…—Hinata miro el chico se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice, desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas estaba un poco rojas. ¿Acaso el tenia fiebre?— Que siempre había querido saber tu nombre… desde la primera vez que te vi cuando comenzaron las clases en la universidad, pensé que eras muy bonita...Y pues…tu amiga es novia de mi mejor amigo y…le pregunte sobre ti, ademas tu primo estudia conmigo—Termino al fin, un poco nervioso. El fijo su mirada en la chica y su sonrojo se intensifico un poco.

Hinata lo miraba con la boca un poco abierta, y sus rostro no tardo en ponerse rojo ¿bonita? ¡El pensaba que era bonita! ¡Qué cosas! Ella enamorada de él desde el primer día que llego a esa universidad y ese chico pensaba que ella era bonita.

—Yo..Yo…gr-gracias Na-Naruto-kun. La verdad es que yo…También pensé que eres muy lindo desde el primer día que llegue aquí—dijo bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzada por haber dicho eso dislocando un poco al chico.

—¿E-enserio? —el chico baja un poco la cabeza sonrojado— Hi-Hinata…¿querrías ir comer un helado o salir a comer después de tus terapias? Porque…me imagino que iras por el esguince—dice un poco divertido mirando a la chica.

—Cl-claro Naruto-kun, me encantaría—responde dándole una encantadora sonrisa aun sonrojada.

—Por cierto…estas muy linda hoy. ¿Sabes? Me gusta esta imagen pero más me gusta la Hinata anterior—sonríe ampliamente avergonzando a la chica. Pero aun así ella sonreía ¡Naruto la quería por como era!

Shizune sonríe mirando por la puerta abierta como ambos chicos se miraban avergonzados y sonrojados. Quien iba a pensar que esas escaleras podrían ser mágicas o harían mejor trabajo que Cupido, pues no era la primera vez que este escenario pasaba ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ocurrió algo así? ¡Ah claro! El chico cubito de hielo y la chica de cabello rosa, quien iba a pensar que el chico de cabello negro se sonrojaría y aceptaría que la chica lo invitara a salir. Fue muy gracioso.

—Creo que tendré que subir por esas escaleras más seguido—susurro divertida dejando a los chicos charlar.

FIN

Fisioterapia(también conocida como Kinesiologia en algunos países): segun la OMS es "la ciencia del tratamiento a través de: medios físicos, ejercicio terapéutico, masoterapia y electroterapia, radioterapia, crioterapia, termoterapia etc. Además, la Fisioterapia incluye la ejecución de pruebas eléctricas y manuales para determinar el valor de la afectación y fuerza muscular, pruebas para determinar las capacidades funcionales, la amplitud del movimiento articular y medidas de la capacidad vital, así como ayudas diagnósticas para el control de la evolución"

Esguince: Un esguince o torcedura es una lesión de los ligamentos por distensión, estiramiento excesivo, torsión o rasgadura, acompañada de hematoma e inflamación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Hola! Si, lo se muy raro este one-shot, pero fue lo que se me ocurrio jaja mucho tiempo sin subir un fanfic. Pero después de los acontecimientos en el manga decidi escribir. ademas..

****ALERTA Spoiler****

¡SOMOS CANON! aun no puedo creerlo. 9 años admirando a esta pareja y porfin puedo morir en paz. Y sus hijos ¡OMG! son tan hermosos *-*

Estoy esperando con ansias la pelicula Naruto The Last, dice NaruHina por todos lados :'D

tratare de subir los fanfics que tengo pendientes. ¡ven a mi inspiración!

¡zayonara!

ATT: Marii


End file.
